


Lost to the sea

by SheenaWilde



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Michel de Chevin, the son of a wealthy merchant sees a very attractive man one day in the port that captures his attention. One night, he decides to do something about it,even though he knows nothing about the man.





	

The first time he had seen the man was by chance. Michel was passing through the port, going to the bank to get some things done for his father when he caught sight of the handsome man exchanging words with the harbormaster. He unconsciously slowed down as he stared at the man, rather rudely, he later realized, but he couldn’t help himself, the man enchanted him. The stranger had dark hair and matching dark eyes, the slender but strong form of a sailor and clothes of a captain. Michel simply couldn’t tear his eyes away. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen such a handsome man before, because he had, even more handsome, but there was something in this man, something in the expression he wore on his face, in the gleam of his eyes… Michel must have been very obvious at this point, because suddenly the man looked at him and winked. Michel blushed a deep red and hurried on, away from there. He didn’t even dare to glance back and took another route on his way home.

The second time he had been luckier. He was in the port for an official reason, collecting the wool necessary for their business from the freshly arrived merchants in the name of his father when the man passed him. He was walking casually but with such a natural grace that all eyes were on him as he and a few of his men, presumably, strolled by. Michel looked up and let his eyes wander down the man’s form who was now wearing only a casual coat above his shirt which was slightly looser in the front than should have been appropriate. As he slowly moved his gaze upwards on the man’s form to see him throw a grin at him before turning his head away and walking on as if nothing had happened. Michel turned away quickly in embarrassment and tried to act like he was paying attention to the merchant who wanted to ask an unrealistically high price for the wool.

The third time Michel was out with a few friends, searching for a pub or tavern to go to. He was only half paying attention to his friends’ chatter, his mind on the stranger as they had just passed the place where he had first seen him. He didn’t really want to go drinking, but his friends convinced him it would do good for him, so he reluctantly agreed. Now he was regretting it, he really wasn’t in the mood… He could have been home, working, or training, or reading… Anything but here, facing a long, long night…

That was when he noticed the man. He was opening the door to a tavern just beside the docks, a place frequented mostly by sailors wanting to get drunk on their few free days on land. Michel watched as the man went in, followed by two others and his heart sped up. This was his chance to see who the man really was, to get to know anything about him, maybe even speak to him… But if he only watched the man from the shadows all night, he would be happy… So Michel straightened his back as he stopped and turned to his friends.

“I’m going to go in there” he said, determined, as he motioned towards the tavern. “You are coming or not, I’m going there tonight.”

With that, he turned that way and walked towards said tavern not even checking if anyone followed him. He knew they wouldn’t – it was a very, very infamous place, full of pirates and dishonorable sailors, and had it been not for his strange fascination with that man, he would never have set foot inside, either. But he wasn’t afraid. He could protect himself if needed, he wouldn’t get into any fatal trouble.

Michel opened the door to the tavern and was greeted by the heavy smell of strong, cheap alcohol, tobacco smoke and vomit. How nice, Michel thought sarcastically, but it didn’t stop him. He slowly made his way to the bar through the crowd and wondered what drink would be safe to order in a place like this. In the end he settled for rum – it was popular enough with the sailors, it must have been at least half decent if they still lived after consuming it. With a drink in his hand, Michel slowly started wandering around in the room, his eyes searching the crowd for the man. He made two rounds in the crowded room, looking at everyone closely but he didn’t see the one man he was searching for. Disappointed, he made his way back to the bar, leaned against it, downed his drink and asked for another. His eyes were casted downwards as he bitterly mused on his bad luck, that the only time he actually wanted to speak to him, he couldn’t find him.

Michel just received his new drink when someone stopped beside him and chuckled lightly.

“Why’s the bitter face?”

Michel’s breath hitched as he looked up and found the handsome stranger standing there, looking at him with his dark, inquisitive eyes. He looked over him quickly while trying to mask his excited expression, took in the stranger’s clothes from up-close. He wore a shirt with a frilly collar and sleeves, his coat was simpler than the first time he had seen him but it was still obvious it was an expensive piece, made from deep blue velvet and decorated with just a touch of golden lace. He looked elegant, flamboyant and dangerous. Oh, how it fascinated Michel…

Before he could utter a word, the stranger continued to speak.

“My name’s Imshael, captain of the best ship you’ll find in these waters” he introduced himself with a grin, slowly, carefully looking up and down Michel. “And who are you?”

“Michel, Michel de Chevin, son of a merchant” Michel introduced himself quickly but confidently, and looked straight into those devilish eyes sizing him up. “Nice to meet you.”

At that the man laughed out loud and leaned closer to him, his grin outright predatory.

“I saw you come in after me. Just as I saw you watch me in these past days” he said in a low, seductive voice and Michel became embarrassed at those words. The past incidents he was aware of, but how could he have seen him follow him in here? What if he had originally planned to come in here? …only he wouldn’t have gotten rid of his friends then. “I think we’re past the formalities. I know what you want. But do you?”

Michel gaped silently at those words, staring up into those dark eyes that had taken hold of him the moment he had first seen them, and knew, oh, he knew what he wanted. He quickly drank his rum and put the empty glass on the counter before he turned back to the man and nodded.

“Then follow me” Imshael whispered, briefly touching Michel’s upper arm, then moving past him, walked towards the stairs leading up to the rooms. Michel, although feeling somewhat nervous, followed him without a second thought. Imshael led him into his room without a word and locked the door behind them, then turned to him. Michel looked at him in the moonlight, taking in his form, his seductive smile, then moved forward and kissed him, hands grasping at the collar of his shirt.

Imshael kissed him back without hesitation, his hands going around his waist, pulling him closer in a possessive manner. Michel didn’t mind in the slightest, instead he moaned in pleasure, letting Imshael take control of the kiss. He let his hands wander around on the man’s chest and in turn felt the other’s hands roam freely on him, sliding down to feel his bottom, then up his back, holding him tightly against Imshael’s body. He pushed Imshael’s coat off his shoulders, and Imshael briefly let go to let it fall to the ground, then started working on the buttons of Michel’s doublet, just as eager to strip the other.

After his doublet had been discarded and he had unbuttoned Imshael’s shirt, pushing the fabric aside to touch the man’s skin, his hands got caught in a necklace. He broke the kiss as he pulled away to look at the necklace, he wanted to take off gently, carefully, but froze when he saw it. It was a beautiful piece, he had to give it that – golden and intricate, but the image on it- There was a skull and two swords on the shiny metal Michel was holding in his hands, proudly declaring his owner as a pirate. Michel glanced up at the man who was waiting patiently, looking at him with a neutral expression.

“I- This- This is- You’re a pirate!” he stuttered at length, looking at the other while dread slowly filled him. This wasn’t good, he could get into a lot of trouble for this…

“Yes, well, a pirate captain, technically” Imshael smirked at him lazily, fingers tracing the neckline of Michel’s shirt. “Does it bother you? Don’t you find it exciting?” he asked, leaning to Michel’s ear and whispered directly into it, while his hand continued to toy with the neck of his shirt. “Most people do, once they find out, they enjoy the thrill of it. The danger, the romance of it arouses them, and they can’t help themselves. Women and men equally, they melt in my arms when they realize it… Are you one of them, willing to welcome the risks? Or would you rather flee like a coward and miss a fantastic night?”

Imshael’s voice became harsh and cool at the end, and it sent shivers down his spine, and not of fear but of arousal. Michel couldn’t deny that he was intrigued by the idea of a pirate captain, and this man had been haunting his dreams for days now – he couldn’t back out now, he didn’t want to.

“Give me that fantastic night then” he demanded as he let go of the medal and leaned forward to kiss the man who was now grinning again. It couldn’t be soon enough when they finally tore the last pieces of clothing from each other.

The next morning Michel woke wrapped in strong arms and smiled. He never knew what to expect from a man, and after he had realized that Imshael was a pirate, his uncertainty doubled, but despite his fears, Imshael was a perfect lover, just rough enough to make it exciting, just gentle enough to make him feel cared about. And Michel didn’t know if the pirate captain was aware of it, but he was surprisingly cuddly in his sleep. Not that Michel minded it for a second.

He carefully turned around, peeking out the window to determine what time it could be, with not much success. He couldn’t see the sun or the streets from this angle, so he was stuck with a rough guess that it was only about eight in the morning or so. He gave up and tried to go back to his previous place in Imshael’s arms but he must have moved too much because Imshael slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Good morning” he whispered, smiling at the other somewhat unsurely. He had no idea what a pirate expected on the morning after.

“Mhmm, morning” Imshael muttered sleepily, then closed his again as he rolled to his back, stretching. Michel let his eyes wander on the strong chest that was exposed in front of him, following down the thin gold chain that he hadn’t managed to take off in the end. Imshael looked at him and saw his gaze, then grinned, leaned over and kissed Michel. “See? Not that bad at all.”

“No, not that bad at all” Michel echoed with a smirk, then pulled Imshael down into another kiss, tugging on his hair softly, something the other liked, as he had discovered the previous night. When they pulled away, Imshael stood up and started to dress, and Michel did the same, even if very reluctantly. “Can we, um… Can I see you again?” he asked with a blush rising to his cheeks as he was pulling his pants on, and he heard Imshael laugh at that.

“I’m afraid not” the pirate captain said at length and Michel scolded himself, how could he have been so stupid after all? It was one night, nothing else, he should have known better than to ask for more… “I’d love to, but we’re leaving tonight” Imshael continued, and suddenly it made everything worse. Michel’s self-hatred was silenced immediately, instead a cold knot of sorrow settled in the pit of his stomach.

“Tonight? So soon?” he asked stupidly, but he couldn’t help himself.

“We never stay too long in one place, too risky. We’ve already been here for more than a week, so it’s more than the usual. Besides, the boys are getting antsy, they are not used to staying in one place for so long” Imshael explained as he put on his shirt, working his way up on the buttons. As he finished, he sighed and stepped to Michel, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pressed a short kiss on his lips, then gave him a longing, sad smirk. “I would have liked to repeat it, too. Sorry.”

After both of them were properly dressed, they said goodbye and went their own way. Even if it was only one night, it was a fantastic one, Michel thought bitterly as he was sitting in the docks later and watched the ships coming and going. He never got around to asking which was Imshael’s but it didn’t matter, anyway. He doubted he wanted to see it leave. With a sigh he stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets, pausing when his hand found something that shouldn’t have been there. He pulled it out of his pocket, and to his complete surprise, it was Imshael’s golden amulet. He stared at it for a few moments, confused and incredulous. Imshael must have slipped it into his pocket when he kissed him, he thought to himself as he put it on, quickly hiding the medallion in his shirt, then continued his way home, now with a smile forming on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> I'll hurry with the next chapter.


End file.
